The Scare of the Truth
by Lovelyylottie
Summary: Just a few weeks after Bones and Booth's wedding, Bones finds out she's pregnant again.
1. Chapter 1

Bones sat on her bed studying Booth's every move. He was sound asleep next to her, his chest heaving up and down as a loud snore erupted from deep inside his throat. Bones resisted the urge to giggle especially because Booth swears he doesn't snore in his sleep. But then her rational side kicked in, she had to focus and think things out.

As she sat there in bed thinking, images of the steamy night Bones and Booth had just a few weeks ago on their honeymoon flashed through her mind. How am I going to tell Booth that I'm pregnant again?

Sure he took it well the first time around with Christine, but now right after the wedding might be too much. Will he still want to be with me? Will he want to have another child?

Before she knew it, Bones was heaving herself, but with sobs of panic. Booth started stirring in his sleep and before he even was fully awake he was already holding his wife in his arms.

"Bones? Bones what's wrong? Shhh. Shhh. It's okay. It's alright." He brushed his hand over her face, wiping the tears off of her cheeks. He looked straight into her eyes, as she shifted her own eyes in every direction besides Booth's, knowing that she would give in if she looked into his deep brown eyes.

"No. No, it's nothing Booth. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I'm fine, really I am."

"You don't look fine to me. There's something bothering you-"

"Booth, stop. It's all alright. I just got overwhelmed for a second, trust me."

"Fine, but as long as you are absolutely sure you are okay."

"Yes Booth I am. Now go to sleep."

She gave him a smile and her glossy blue eyes met his deep pleading eyes. Hesitantly, Booth repositioned himself and started to fall back asleep. But not before he whispered out something barely audible but loud enough for Bones to hear what he said.

"I love you Bones."

* * *

The next morning, Booth woke up before Bones and started making breakfast. As the pancakes browned on one side, Booth started thinking about what went on last night.

Something was wrong with Brennan, but as usual she built her walls up to keep herself from being vulnerable. She needs to let herself open up every once in a while, he thought.

Booth flipped the pancake still deep in thought when he was snapped out of it by the sound of Christine crying. Turning off the burner, Booth started the trip over towards his daughter's room. As he neared her crib, she stretched out her arms saying "Dada dada!" Booth scooped up his daughter into his arms, hugging her tight to him.

Sitting down in the rocking chair nearby, Booth sat down with her in his lap. Rocking her back and forth, Booth started playing with her.

"Christine, Christine where is my nose? Can you point to my nose?" A tiny pink finger made it's way out of her mouth and landed right on Booth's nose.

"Yes you did it! You did it Christine! That's daddy's nose. Yes it is. Can you point to daddy's ears?" This time she had a little bit of trouble finding his ears, but eventually got it.

"Good job baby, that's daddy's ears. You are so smart, yes you are. You're just like your mommy." Booth planted a big wet kiss on his daughters forehead and continued to rock her in the chair.

Brennan, who was in the hallway watching since Booth started playing with Christine, now entered the room and sat down next to her husband and two year old daughter. When Christine saw her mom, she stretched out her arms and almost fell forward into Brennan's arms.

"Hey baby, look who's happy to see mommy! Daddy made pancakes for us and we are going eat breakfast all together. How does that sound?" Brennan looked at Booth and smiled, letting him know that she's all right after her break down the night before.

Booth smiled back and said "Who is ready for some pancakes?" He jumped up and carefully helped up Bones as she struggled getting up on her own with Christine in her arms.

After breakfast, Bones and Booth both got Christine dressed and ready for daycare. Putting her in her crib for a few minutes, they went over to their bedroom to get ready themselves.

Once again, Bones was surveying Booth's every move. The way that his shoulders were down and his chin was relaxed, Booth seemed calm. She could tell him now.

"Booth?"  
"Yes Bones? What's up?"  
"I'm pregnant."

* * *

- Hey guys so I'm really new at FanFiction so I'm sorry if I fail miserably! Also this is Bones related but no copy right infringement intended!


	2. Chapter 2

Brennan watched as the muscles in Booth's back tightened and relaxed and then tightened again for what seemed like an eternity. She looked over at the clock frequently to see how much time has passed.

Three minutes and forty two seconds since she told Booth. Three minutes and forty two seconds since anybody had said a single word.

"Booth? Say something please."

Slowly, Booth turned around and looked at her, his facial expressions blank.

Brennan's heart skipped a beat when she saw him.

"Oh god." Was all she could squeak out.

She was starting to get dizzy and her face turned a pale white. Brennan stepped back, trying to reclaim herself, but started to lose her balance. Trying to get over to her bead the soften her fall, Brennan's vision started blurring and then went to a spotty black until everything was dark and she couldn't see at all.

When Brennan woke up, she was on the carpet of their bedroom with her head on Booth's lap.

"Hey Brennan, welcome back." He whispered softly as she grabbed his hand for reinforcement.

"Booth wha- what happened?"

"You fainted. You were out for two minutes."

Brennan tried to get up but was held back by Booth. "Hold on, don't get up. Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No booth I'm not hurt. Can I please get up now?"

"Not before you answer some questions first, okay? Do you know what your name is?" Booth said in a gentle but worried manor.

"I am Temperance Brennan. You call me Bones. Can I get up now?" She stated matter-of-factly.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" He put up three fingers.

"Three fingers, Booth. I don't have a concussion and I feel fine."

Booth hopped up to his feet and carefully helped Brennan up to hers too.

"Come on Bones we are going to the doctors."

"What? Booth I'm fine!"

"I know you are fine, Bones, but there is no way to know for sure how this baby of ours is. Our precious son or daughter may or may not be hurt and I couldn't live with myself if there was a problem. So we are going. Okay?"

There was no answer, but the look in Brennan's eyes told Booth the answer instead. Booth whipped out his phone and dialed Angela, asking her to come over to watch Christine. Of course Angela agreed and when she got there Booth and Bones thanked her and got into the car.

"Booth?" Bones asked with a worried look on her face, "How do you feel about me being pregnant again?"

"Temperance Brennan," he looked straight into her eyes, momentarily taking his eyes off the road, "I love you and this beautiful family that you have provided me with. I am overwhelmed with joy at having another child, so much joy that I cannot put into words. I have loved you since we first met and I have loved you all these years. I love you now and forevermore. There is no way possible to explain how much I love you and this child you are carrying."

Bones started tearing up at his speech and wanted to blame it on the hormones but knew deep inside that it more than hormones, it was love. But she had to know just one more thing.

"Why didn't you say anything when I first told you? I thought you were angry or- or disappointed."

"I could never be disappointed, Bones. I was just in shock, I did not expect you to say that but you tend to find a new way to surprise me everyday. I was overwhelmed with emotions that I honestly didn't know how to show and I just needed some time to think things through. But when you started going down, I snapped out of the sort of haze I was in."

Bones' face started to lighten and she smiled at Booth, a genuine, happy smile making them both feel better.

"Oh and one more thing," booth added.

"Yes?"

"I love you, Bones."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys so chapter three is up now :). I hope you all like it. Thanks everyone for reading and leaving comments! Leave a comment on what you want in the next chapter if you would like! Thanks guys! **

* * *

Brennan's phone rang on the way home from the doctors office.

"Brennan." She replied.

"Hey sweetie, It's Ange. How was the doctors?"

"Everything is okay and I'm healthy, Angela. According to the doctor, I fainted because I was under a lot of pressure, emotionally of course -gravity cannot make people pass out, it's simply not possible to go unconscious from gravity, obviously - and my body couldn't deal with it properly so I went down. She says if I stay calm it is not likely to happen again. Thank you for asking Ange."

They kept on talking until Booth neared their street and Brennan hung up on Angela, saying that they would be home soon.

"Booth? When should we tell everyone about the baby? I could tell Angela was suspicious on the phone..."

"Whenever you want to tell everybody, I'm fine with it." He smiled at her as he said that.

"I feel like I should tell Angela first because she will be very upset if she has to find out second-hand. And we should probably tell Christine that she will be having a little baby brother or sister. And what about my dad- and Hank too! Oh but I should also tell Cam because she will need to know that I will be taking time off from work..." Bones stopped herself from continuing before she could ramble on about ten more names.

Booth stepped in by saying, "Okay Bones, let's just take this day by day."

Bones sighed then nodded as she looked at Booth. "Yeah you're right."

* * *

When they got inside, Bones went directly over to Christine. She was asleep in her crib, but that didn't stop Bones from going in and leaning over her crib watching the tiny precious body move with each and every breath.

Angela walked over to Brennan and smiled, "She's a keeper, isn't she?" She said, more as a statement than a question.

"I don't know what that means. I would never give her up or even think about it, Angela." Brennan replied forcefully.

"Sweetie, I know you would never give up Christine. It's a figure of speech."

They both looked back over at the sleeping child in the crib. Then, Brennan turned to Angela and said "I have something to tell you." She then motioned for Angela to follow her.

They both sat down on the couch next to Booth. He turned to Bones and she nodded.

Brennan cleared her throat and spoke up "Booth and I," she grabbed Booth's hand, "Well we are," she let Booth finish the sentence for her, "We are going to have another child."

Bones squeezed Booth's hand as she watched Angela's eyes widen. Angela's hand shot straight up to her mouth as she gasped and said, "Oh my god, Bren, I'm so happy for you."

Brennan let go of Booth's hand and went to hug Angela. They hugged each other for a few seconds until a thought hit Angela.

"Is the baby okay after what happened today?" Angela asked with concern.

"Yes she or he is just fine. No harm done. We were able to hear the steady heartbeat today too."

A sigh of relief escaped Angela's mouth. Thank god, she thought.

As if on cue, all three phones rang. Booth, Bones, and Angela all gave each other a knowing look before answering their phones.

"Booth. Yeah okay where is that again?"

"Brennan, what's the details on the exact finding of the body?

"Hello? Yes it's Angela. We will be right over."

After everyone hung up, Booth turned to everyone and said,

"We have a case."


	4. Chapter 4

When they arrived at the crime scene, they met Cam, Angela, and Hodgins there.

"What do we have here?" Booth asked. Cam lead both Bones and Booth over to a sewer as Bones pulled on her gloves.

Crouching down near the body, Bones started examining it. There was a spider fracture to the cranium and remodeling was apparent on the left femur.

"Oh Bones,what's that smell?" Booth coughed and covered his nose.

"It's a sewer, Booth. There are various types of trash down here and some human wastes. Rodents like rats and mice occupy the area too."

"Alright, alright. All I'm saying is that if you ever murder me, I would not like to be disposed into a sewer, okay."

"Booth, I would use a far more effective way of dismembering your body and getting rid of you."

"Thank you, Bones. I appreciate that. Now what can you tell me about the body?"

"There's copious insect activity from the sewer." Hodgins had stepped into the conversation. "Phorid fly maggots, third instar and they appear to have been well fed as well. He or she was around some other food source before he died. "

Bones let out a sigh, which caught Cam's attention. "Dr. Brennan has dead bodies finally gotten to you?"

"What? No it's not that. It's just- the sacrum is small, still developing."

Booth looked over to Bones. He was obviously not happy about that.  
"How old?" He let out an exasperated sigh.

"A little girl …" Brennan's voice cracked, "About … eight to ten years old."

As soon as she said it, Brennan's face went pale. She could taste something acidic and bitter coming up her throat. She quickly whipped her head around to Booth, giving him a frantic look.

Booth immediately knowing that it was the onset of her morning sickness, pulled Brennan to the side and got her as far away from anybody else.

Bones started expelling her stomach contents onto the grass, as Booth held her hair back and gently tried to get her to calm down. After almost everything in her stomach was empty, she sat up and practically fell into Booth's arms, sobbing. Booth wrapped his strong arms around her and held her tight.

"It's okay Bones, it's going to be all right." A few FBI agents near them stopped what they were doing and just looked at them. Booth glared them down and they went back to business.

"It's not going to be okay, Booth. It can't be. How can somebody even do that to a child? It's not fair." More crying.

Booth had no choice but to hold Bones in his arms and stay strong for her. He wasn't going to let himself show how much this case hurt him. At least not right now, when his wife needed comforting.

"You're right, it's not fair."

* * *

After very little arguing, Bones ended up agreeing to go back home. It had been a very long day- well more eventful than long since it was only four in the afternoon and that all days are the same length of twenty-four hours.

She was ready to get off her feet and just relax for a bit too.

They went and picked up Christine from daycare and buckled her in her car seat.

"Oh look at that, Christine has a painting for us." Bones turned around in her seat and started saying, "Did you do various techniques of abstract for mommy? Yes you did."

"Bones, you do know that all Christine did was dip her fingers in paint and smudge them across the paper, right?"

This just got Booth a glare. He raised his hands up in the air as a surrender.

"Just drive Booth."

Booth did as he was told and started driving home. A long three minutes of silence fell over the car.

Christine was the one who broke the silence "Mommy I hungry!" Her little baby voice made it sound like hungwy instead of hungry.

Bones turned around to look at her daughter and said, "We will be home soon and then I will start on the pasta." She smiled at her.

"Mmm pasta, sounds good." Booth added in. He looked over at Bones and gave her a quick smile. Her eyes grew wide before she practically screamed.

"BOOTH!"

He whipped his head to the road quick enough to see three deer walking across the road in front of him. Booth jammed on the brakes so fast that the car had started spinning out of control.

Brennan turned around as far in her seat as she could to look at Christine, grabbing her daughter's arm and trying to keep her safe as best as she could.

Booth on the other hand had both hands on the wheel, trying to get the car to stop spinning. If they went any further out of control, they would end up in a ditch nearby.

Christine was too young to understand what was going on, but the look on her mom's face, the tight grip on her arm, and everything spinning around her made her start crying.

"It's okay Christine, you will be okay. I love you baby." Brennan tried to calm her daughter down as she hoped Booth could control the car.

Everything came to a complete stop as it sent Booth hurtling forward into the wheel. Brennan didn't go too far to get hurt, and Christine was luckily strapped in so tight that she didn't move one bit.

Booth wiped the blood that was dripping down his face and looked over at Bones. She was still hanging half over the seat towards Christine, when she let out the air she was keeping in the whole time.

"Is everyone alright?" He asked putting their safety ahead his own.

Bones looked over at him and said "I'm fine and I think Christine is too, but you're bleeding, Booth. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, Bones, I'm okay. Nothing a few band-aids can't help."

She nodded and unlocked her seatbelt, opened the door and went to the back of the door to Christine who was still crying. Bones unbuckled her and cradled her in her arms.

After hugging her for a few minutes, Bones went over to Booth and gave Christine to him, while she went and got out the first aid kit.

Booth winced as Bones applied the cold antibacterial gel onto his cut.

"Booth I'm trying as hard as I can not to hurt you but the gel will sting a little bit." She gave him a concerned smile and finished up putting some band-aids on.

* * *

When they finally got home, safely this time, Bones started making dinner as she promised.

Booth was in the living room playing with Christine. She had one of her favorite stuffed animals in her hand and he was narrating for it. They sat on the carpet together for a while, until Bones came over and sat with them.

"Hey Bones how are you after today's little car ride?"

"I should be asking you that Booth, you were the one who had gotten hurt. I'm physically fine."

"Yes I know that you weren't hurt, but you can still be shaken up."

"Okay maybe I am shaken up." Bones gave Booth a weak smile.

Christine, fed up with not being the center of attention, grabbed at her dad's shirt and pulled herself up and then waddled over to her mom and sat right down in her lap.

They all shared a laugh and then Bones got up, with Christine in her arms and walked over to the dinner table. She set out the plates and Booth got everyone something to drink. They finally sat down and enjoyed a nice meal all together.

* * *

**Happy ending to this chapter yay :0). Anyways I got these corpse descriptions from old episodes of Bones so the dead body description credit goes to the show haha. Anyways I hope you liked it and please leave comments/reviews if you would like to :0)**


	5. Chapter 5

I'd like to thank Melbones for pointing out my error before. Yes, I did mean to put sixteen instead of six. It was late at night when I was writing it so it's probably the reason why I made this oopsy. Anyways thanks.

* * *

"Booth, I'm sixteen weeks pregnant now and I'm starting to show. Everyone is going to know I'm pregnant."

Booth walked over to Bones and pulled her into a hug. Between kisses he said

"I. Love. You." Kiss.  
"The. Way." Kiss.  
"You. Are. Bones." Kiss.

Booth just held Bones is his sturdy arms and stared into her amazing ocean blue eyes that sparked with the ocean waves crashing in them. A slow beautiful grin spread across her lips.

"I love you too, Booth." Brennan's voice was quiet and sweet.

"I know you do, but I love you more."

"That's not possible and you know it, Seeley Booth."

They both fell over a romantic silence as they stood arm in arm looking into each other's eyes, admiring their partner.

"Bones, you are beautiful." Booth whispered in a low hush. He kissed her one long, sweet, last time and gently stepped back.

"And with telling everybody about the baby, I will support you whenever you want to tell everybody."

"Okay." Bones gave her genuine smile again and looked up at him.

Their beautiful moment was interrupted by a loud shatter and the sound of Christine crying in her bedroom.

Both Bones and Booth started running to their daughter. Bones got there first and scooped up Christine immediately, checking for any signs of being hurt.

Christine was unscathed but obviously as scared as a two year old could be. Booth was now coming in and he surveyed the room.

The window near the rocking chair was broken and shattered to pieces and there was a rock rolled over by the dresser. Carefully maneuvering his way through the room, Booth went over to the rock and quizzically picked it up.

A note taped onto it read_ This will not stop. Next time I will have Christine. Have fun while you can. I am always watching._

Bones scrambled her way over to Booth as she saw his hands shaking while holding the letter.

"What is it, Booth?" She repositioned Christine in her arms and held her two year old close.

Booth handed over the letter, obviously upset by it. When Bones finished reading, her face went pale and her breath became rapid.

Booth not sure if she was going to faint again, like a few weeks ago, rushed over to Bones and held her steady. He carefully took Christine from her arms and tried to reassure his wife.

"Bones, it's okay. It's alright. You have nothing to worry about, just sit down. You have to calm down, it's not safe for you and the baby. Just take deep breaths, okay?" He led her over to the rocking chair, holding onto her shaking hands.

"You stay right here, Bones. I'm going to get you a glass of water. Just breathe in and breathe out, breathe in, breathe out."

Booth walked over to the sink, Christine still in his arms, and filled up a glass of water. Afraid he was going to spill the water, he set Christine on the ground and held her little pudgy hands, and they walked back to Bones together.

She looked up from where she was sitting on the rocking chair and thankfully accepted the glass of water. After a few shallow sips, her breathing started to slow down and steady.

Booth, watching over her with great concern, let out a sigh. "How are you feeling Bones? Are you okay now?"

She nodded and breathily said "I'm better now. Thank you."

Christine had let go of her father's hand and walked over to Bones. When she got to Bones, Bones picked her up and set her in her lap. Christine immediately nuzzled her head into her mom's shoulder, as Bones rocked her back and forth, not only comforting Christine but herself too.

Now that Booth knew everything was going to be all right, he let out the thought on his mind "I swear to god I am going to find this son of a b-"

"Booth! Christine is right here." Bones had cut him short.

"Banana. Son of a banana. Okay Bones?" She gave a nod of appreciation.

* * *

After a little while, everything was all calm and controlled is the house. Christine was asleep in her mother's arms, Bones was still rocking back and forth in the rocking chair, and Booth was on the phone with Angela asking her to come over.

Once Booth hung up on Angela, he walked over to Bones. Her face was showing pure uncomfortableness, but she continued to rock the sleeping child in her arms.

"Bones what's wrong?" He whispered trying not to startled anybody. He walked over to her to see what the problem was.

"Oh it's nothing, Booth. It's just at this early stage in my pregnancy, my kidneys are becoming much more efficient in secreting wastes and the fetus is pushing down on my bladder a little bit more so I really have to urinate right now." Typical Brennan response.

"Well then why don't you go to the bathroom, Bones?"

"I didn't want to wake up Christine. She seems so peaceful sleeping here." Bones looked up and met eyes with Booth.

He leaned over and slowly but gently picked up Christine, trying not to wake her. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked around. Brennan winced as her daughter started fusing around in Booth's arms.

"I'm fine with Christine, you can go to the bathroom Bones." He held out his hand to her and helped her out of the chair. Christine was starting to cry, which upset Bones. She gave her daughter a kiss as she walked by and over to the bathroom.

Booth, though, started gently bouncing Christine around in his arms until she started to calm down. Eventually, she nuzzled into Booth's arms and slowly blinked as her eyes became heavy. Booth was rubbing Christine's back, keeping her as close to him as possible, when bones walked back in.

She stood in the doorframe and stared adoringly at the cute father-daughter moment that was right in front of her. Bones mouthed the words thank you and went downstairs to wait for Angela.

* * *

Before Angela could even ring the doorbell, Brennan swung open the door and ushered her in.

"Hey sweetie, are you okay? Booth told me about what happened today." Instead of answering, Brennan squeezed Angela into a hug.

"Don't want to squeeze too tight, Bren. You don't want to break that little child in there." Angela pointed to Brennan's partially swollen abdomen. "You are staring to show sweetie."

Brennan looked over at Angela with a perplexed look. "What? Angela it is impossible to break the child. For starters, there is a thick uterus wall around the fetus. And secondly-"

"Brennan, I know. It was a joke. I was just trying to lighten the mood."

"Well it wasn't particularly funny."

"Okay then..." Angela just laughed it off.

Booth slowly and carefully came down the stairs, with the sleeping child still in his arms. Neither Bones or Booth wanted to let their child out of sight.

All three of them stopped what they were doing and everything fell over a precious silence as the sight of the sleeping beauty.

Angela let out a sigh "Aww I want another one of those..."

Both Booth and Brennan turned to look at her. It was Brennan who'd spoken up, "Have you discussed this with Hodgins?"

"As a matter of fact we have discussed it." A grin spread across her face and she blushed.

Brennan went over to Angela and hugged her for the second time that day. This time a lot lighter, just in case Angela was still worried of breaking the fetus.

"I find I am very happy for you. Except it might just be all the hormones... I've been very emotional lately." Angela took this as a good sign and nodded thankfully.

* * *

Angela eventually left after seeing Christine's room, the broken window, the note, and comforting Brennan.

By now, Christine was awake and playing with some toys in the living room.

Bones, who had come out of the bathroom for the second time in the last half hour, came in and sat next to Booth on the couch.

Booth was watching the hockey game that was on tv, but had turned it off when he saw Brennan's face.

"What's the matter?" He looked into her glossy eyes.

Brennan let out a deep breath and snuggled into Booth. He wrapped his arm around her and held her tight.

"I'm just- I'm scared Booth. I don't want anything to happen to Christine." Brennan buried her head into his shirt and started to cry.

Booth rubbed the small of her back and let his wife cry, telling himself that she needed to cry to feel better.

Christine got up and walked over to the couch, sensing something was wrong. She reached out both of her hands and Booth held one of them.

"Mommy!" Bones looked up from Booth's tear soaked shirt and took Christine's other hand.

_We are a family._


	6. Chapter 6

Bones walked downstairs to see Booth in the kitchen.

"Morning Bones." Booth walked over and placed his hands on her partially swollen belly, then pulled her into a kiss. Bones returned the kiss and then sat down at the kitchen counter.

"You were up early today, Booth. I woke up and you weren't there." Booth came over and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't sleep." He glanced at Bones.

"If you want to talk about it, I'm here.."

"Temperance- I'm fine." With that he got up and left the room, leaving Bones there all alone.

Letting out a sigh, Bones got up and went over to the coffee machine and started brewing coffee. After it was all finished, she set it on the counter knowing Booth liked his coffee black.

Heading to the bathroom, for the second time that morning due to being fifteen weeks pregnant and having the baby push down on her bladder, Bones passed Booth's home office. She stopped in her path when she heard the soft whimpers and sighs coming from the office.

Quietly, she knocked on the door, "Hey Booth, are you okay in there?" she'd asked already knowing that he wasn't but that he was an Alfa male and wouldn't want to show his weakness.

"Yeah I'm fine, Bones. I'm sorry about calling you Temperance before, I will admit that I was a little defensive."

"It's okay, I understand. I made you coffee. It's on the kitchen counter." They were still talking through the office door.

"Thank you. I will be out in a few minutes." Bones took that as a cue to leave and continue on her way to the bathroom.

By the time that Bones was out of the bathroom, Christine was awake and crying. She climbed the stairs and went over to Christine's room.

She picked her up out of the crib with a little grunt at the weight of the two year old and set her on the floor. Grabbing Christine's hand, they walked down the stairs, one by one.

Booth was out of the office and sitting down sipping coffee by then. He looked up and gave them both a smile when he saw his family. Bones smiled back and let go of Christine's hand as she ran to her dad.

Booth kneeled down and reached out his arms to her, picking Christine up and twirling her in his arms when she got to him.

"Booth careful!" Bones blurted out.

"It's fine, I have her okay. I'm not going to let her get hurt. I'm a good father."

"I- I didn't mean it like that. I know you are a wonderful father. It was just an impulsive thing to say." Brennan's face fell and she shifted her eyes.

Booth, trying to change the topic, said "Well I have to leave for work early. At the bureau, they are holding a service for us."

Bones nodded and added "I will drop Christine off at daycare and I will be right over for the service."

With that, they were off their separate ways.

* * *

"We gather here today to remember those who were lost in battle and to pay our respect to those who have fought for our country to keep our freedom." The words were amplified over a microphone, exaggerating their importance. Twenty soldiers stood in two equal rows of ten all dressed in uniform, including Booth.

"Those who have fallen from our community are Christopher Abrams, Colonel Richard Adams, Samuel Collins, Gregory Elaine, Charlotte Fawn, Veronica Frankfort, Beth Hollings, Nathan Kingsfort..." The list went on for a long time.

Bones stood in the crowd around the United States Flag and kept on glancing over at Booth to see if he was doing alright. His face had a blank expression and he faced forward with his body at attention.

There were cries coming from families of lost loved ones all around Bones. The list of the fallen was extremely long and disheartening every time another name was called.

Finally, it came time to say the veterans who were still standing strong. "We'd like to thank the following people for their time and service," There was a short pause until they continued on.

"Zachary Addy," He stepped to the side of the line briefly so everybody could see him, and stepped back in line standing at attention once again.

Brennan's head whipped to the side to get a better look. _Had she heard correctly? Zack Addy? Her Zack Addy? It couldn't be, but there he was standing at attention._

Bones looked over at Booth and his face flashed with a look of confusion and disbelief for a split second and then went back to blank. He straightened out and stared forward again, not wanting to be caught not at attention.

"Kristie Basting," a women stepped to the side this time and saluted, then stood back at attention.

"Seeley Booth," a proud smile grew across Brennan's face as he stepped out too. He turned, saluted Bones, causing her heart to skip a beat, and stood back at attention.

"Rochelle Eco," She stepped out and did the routine salute to a loved one and stepped back in.

"Andrew Harrisburg," He continued the routine stepping out and saluting.

"Penny Lovings," She stepped out and saluted too.

"Darren O'Neil," Once again saluting.

"Dezie Rodegher," She continued the pattern.

"Brandon Rogers," He saluted too.

"Ali Santez," she stepped out too.

"Ethan Tanner," he took off his cap and saluted the American flag.

"Shae Toth," she also saluted the flag too, showing her respect.

It continued on until all twenty soldiers standing there were recognized and the pledge of allegiance was recited to the flag.

Once it was all over, Booth walked over to Bones and hugged her.

"I love you so much Bones." She could tell that he needed a hug much more than her.

"I love you too." He started to step back, but she pulled him back into the hug, "Thank you for not being a hero, Booth, I don't know what I could do without you."

They embraced for a few minutes, letting their emotions get to the best of them. As much as Booth hated to admit it, he had a few tears rolling down his face. Brennan's body shook with silent sobs, and they both stood there arm-in-arm.

"Happy Veterans Day Booth." Brennan stepped back and gathered her composure.

Booth whipped at his eyes and put his hand out for Brennan to hold it.

They walked hand in hand over to where one soldier stood all alone.

"Zack? Is that you?" Bones questioned.

As soon as he turned around, Brennan's face lit up and she went to hug him.

"Hello Dr. Brennan." It was Zack after all this time. Zack Addy.

"Well actually now it's Dr. Brennan-Booth." Bones corrected.

"I will adjust my behavior accordingly, Dr. Brennan-Booth. Is 'congratulations' the correct term to use in this situation?"

"Yes, Zack that is exactly the right thing to say." Bones looked over at Booth for reassurance on her response and he nodded.

"May I ask how you were allowed out of the mental hospital?" Bones retaliated.

"Yes you may. There was a thirty-six percent chance if me being allowed out before last Tuesday. But Dr. Sweets had reported that I had not murdered anybody, but merely showed Gormagon where the victim was. That information increased my chances of being let out to an eighty-two percent chance. After a revaluation, they decided that I wasn't actually mental and they let me out last night for Veterans Day today."

Brennan just smiled and nodded as she complied this information in her head. "Zack, will you be coming back to the Jeffersonian?"

"If I get allowance back into the Jeffersonian and funds then yes I would love to come back." Zack replied.

"I will do whatever it takes to get you back Zack."

With that, Zack left and Booth and Bones continued on their day.

Later that night, Bones had just put Christine to bed and joined Booth on the couch. He finally had let himself be free and started to cry.

"If you want to talk about it, I'm here Booth. I'm here."

Booth started to talk about the trauma he went through in Afghanistan, how everyday he had the fear of never knowing what would happen, how he had seen many of his friends die in battle- the whole story.

Bones sat there and listened the whole time. She was crying too.

They cried together in each other's arms, until they fell asleep there.


	7. Chapter 7

"Bye Booth, I love you." Bones said before leaving to go to the lab.

"Love you too. Have fun identifying dead bodies." Booth half jokingly said.

"Oh I will." She gave him a smile and headed out the door.

Booth, himself, got dressed and ready to go to work. He readied Christine and gave her a pancake breakfast.

Strapping Christine in the car, he struggled as she kicked and squirmed. "No dada! I no want to go to day care!"

"Day care is going to be fun Christine." Booth smiled at his daughter as he finally got her buckled in. But one look at her sad pudgy face made his heart break, as she started crying.

"You are going to have so much fun today. You get to finger paint and play with all your friends. Doesn't that sound like fun?" Booth shut the car door and went around to the drivers seat.

"Mommy and Daddy will be close by, okay?" Christine was still crying but he couldn't do anything about it.

As he started driving, she started to calm down and eventually fell asleep.

It was all quiet and calm in the car until the phone rang. It only took two rings to wake up Christine and have her start crying.

"Bones?" He asked into the Bluetooth. "It's okay Christine, it's okay."

"Yes it me. What's wrong with Christine?" A hint of worry traced her words.

"Oh no, Bones. It's nothing. She was just asleep and the phone call woke her up. Why did you call?"

"It's about the case that we've been working on here. Can you call me once you drop Christine off? Or better yet, come over to the lab and I will tell you about it." Bones didn't want to discuss the case in front of Christine.

"Okay Bones I will be at the lab in ten minutes." Booth hung up and turned his attention back to Christine. She was already back asleep.

* * *

Booth arrived at the Jeffersonian in seven minutes after hanging up with Bones. He walked up to the platform she was on and swiped his ID card that he was given.

"Hey Bones. What do we have here?"

She turned around and looked at him, her eyes a pink color as if she had been crying.

As soon as booth saw her, he pulled her in close and rubbed the small of her back. "What is it? What's wrong?"

She let out a slow, choppy breath and said "Do you remember the four year old girl that went missing two weeks ago?"

Booth nodded, already knowing where this conversation was going, "Cassidy Rodgers?"

"Yes. Well, we found her." Bones squeezed Booth tighter.

"It's okay to cry Temperance, it's alright." He held her tight as she soaked his shirt.

After a minute or two, she stepped back and reclaimed herself. Bones took a few deep breaths in and wiped at her face. "It's irrational for me to cry. I need to distance myself from the victim, to compartmentalize my thoughts."

Booth looked at Bones and asked with care, "Are you alright now?"

"Yes Booth I am. I'm sorry I ruined your shirt."

"What, this?" He pointed to the wet spot on his jacket, "It will dry, it's fine."

Bones showed Booth the victims pelvis, demonstrating that it was a small preadolescent female, and the remodeled fracture on the femur suggesting a break that had previously occurred that year. Cassidy Rodgers had fallen at the playground and broken her leg six months prior to going missing. Dental records also determined that the murder victim in front of them was Cassidy.

As soon as Booth was convinced, he became more suspicious. Wasn't this the third murder victim in the last few months of a girl between the years of 1 and 8? Something was going on.

Bones was starting to get suspicious too. Something just didn't feel right. Of course, she didn't want to admit it out loud though. Hadn't she always been the one to say that they had to go off of scientific facts, not gut feelings?

"Hey how about we go out to lunch to get our mind off of this? Huh, Bones?" Booth interrupted after seeing the confused look on Brennan's face.

"What? Booth no, I can't go out to lunch now. I have to work hard on this. We need answers. Isn't it obvious that I can't just leave this case?" Brennan subjectively forced back.

This harsh outbreak surprised Booth, causing him to get pointedly angry, "I was just trying to do something nice for you. But I guess you just don't care. Have fun with you bones, I'm going."

Angela opened the door as soon as Booth practically stampeded out.

"Woah, sweetie, what happened?"

"Nothing happened Angela," Brennan paused and looked closer at the cranium, "Wait, do you see this incision right here? It suggests that the victim was struck in her head and some sort of devise was planted here. Can you get Hodgins to swab it for particulates?"

Angela sighed, "Bren, you are not good at telling lies. I know something happened between you and Booth, it's obvious."

"Just go get Hodgins to swab for particulates." Brennan was obviously annoyed by this point.

"Alright I'm going. But remember if you need to talk, my door is always open." Angela turned and left.

Brennan stayed there and analyzed every aspect of the victim, going over every tiny bump and determining if it was natural of not.

She didn't even notice when Hodgins came in and excitedly swabbed the incision, talking about the new type of bugs he had housed in his lab.

Brennan stayed quiet the whole entire time thinking to herself, blocking out the whole rest of the world, as she usually did when something was bothering her. Even when Booth called checking up on her and to say sorry, she ignored the call.

By the time she had looked up, Brennan had already gone through and written down every tiny little detail and checked over it twice, it was three o'clock in the afternoon. She had been there for four hours examining the body.

"How long have you been working here, Dr. Brennan?" Brennan was startled to look up and see Cam standing in front of her. She must've tuned out the sound of Cam walking in.

"Oh a little over four hours. I've noticed something interesting." Brennan turned and brought up the two images of the previous murdered girls.

"See this mark here and here?" Brennan pointed to the third ribs of each victim, "Well with further investigating out of curiosity, I pulled up the third victim and found similar marks in the same exact area. Notice anything interesting?"

"They are almost identical to each other." Cam added, now highly interested in the case, "They seem to be cause of death. The rib would've cracked, puncturing the major arteries, causing the three victims to bleed to death."

"Killed by the same person. We are looking for a serial killer." Brennan noted.

Cam sighed and walked out of the room after thanking Dr. Brennan for figuring that out.

* * *

Now that Brennan felt her work for the day was completed, she was ready to talk to Angela. She quietly knocked on Angela's door, asking to come in. Of course Angela said yes and ushered her in.

"Sit down Sweetie. Tell me what's going on." Angie coaxed.

"Well I-" As Brennan was about to speak, her phone rang cutting her short. She took it out and saw the caller ID.

Booth.

Angela took the phone out of her friend's hand. "Booth can wait. It's probably not important. Tell me what's up."

"Alright so this morning what happened is-" This time it was Angela's phone that cut them off.

Booth again.

Angela ignored the call and turned her phone on silent. "Men these days." She rolled her eyes.

By now Brennan was starting to get worried. If Booth called Angela too, something must be wrong.

Suddenly a noise caught Brennan's attention, it was coming from out side the Jeffersonian. Bones jumped out of the chair and ran over to the window. Police cars were lined up, their sirens blaring, and they were entering the building.

"Oh god." Brennan whispered before starting to get dizzy. Angela was standing right next to her and saw her start to fall.

Everything went black before Brennan knew if Angela had caught her or not.

When Bones opened her eyes, she longed to see Booth standing in front of her, but it was only Hodgins and Angela.

Hodgins had an extremely worried look on his face.

"What- what's wrong Dr. Hodgins?" Brennan asked.

"Booth called. Christine is missing. She was kidnapped."


End file.
